


Biti

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Spoilers del 9x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al ver el NCIS saltar por los aires, Eli tomó una decisión</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biti

**Author's Note:**

> "Biti" significa "hija mía" en hebreo.

Sabías que algo iba mal, que las cosas no marchaban. Si el instinto del agente Gibbs es legendario, el tuyo no le va muy a la zaga y ese tal Dearing al que estaban buscando te daba mala espina. No obstante, decidiste no intervenir, desde ese fiasco de misión procuras no interferir en absoluto en la vida de Ziva. Ha elegido su camino a sabiendas de que la alejaría de todo lo que una vez conoció, del lugar en el mundo que con tanto empeño le construiste. En el fondo siempre supiste que era la más valiente de todos.

Quizá por eso, porque tu intuición te susurraba escenarios tóxicos al oído, no te ha sorprendido la noticia. El edificio del NCIS ha saltado por los aires, las imágenes te han llegado antes que a nadie. Humo, fuego, cuerpos… Todo tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan distinto a lo que acostumbras a ver. Ya nunca te entrometes en la vida de tu hija y, sin embargo, lo estás haciendo.

Su elección de apartamento es exquisita, las vistas desde todas las ventanas te demuestran que continúa aplicando tus enseñanzas incluso en esta nueva existencia en teoría más pacífica. El mobiliario es sencillo, práctico como ella. También la decoración lleva su firma. Conoces tan bien esa foto de los tres, de cuando aún eran niños y te permitías ser feliz algunas veces. Dos de ellos ya no están y la tercera parece juzgarte con su mirada oscura tras el cristal del marco.

No está muerta, averiguarlo ha sido tu primera prioridad y las horas que has pasado sin obtener respuestas han sido aún más largas que los ratos de paseo en la maternidad del hospital. Cuánto te maldijiste por estar presente, tú que tenías tanto que hacer. Y, sin embargo, cuando te la entregaron y se durmió en tus brazos por primera vez, se lo perdonaste todo.

Hoy ya no te queda nada que perdonarle y esperas que sienta que ella a ti tampoco. Por aquí no creen en esa clase de cosas, nunca pensaste que lo agradecerías. Das otro vistazo al reloj de pared, hojeas con desinterés una revista e intentas ocultar tu frustración. A tu pesar, tu acompañante la percibe. Estaba enfrascado en la revisión de una de sus armas, pero se detiene momentáneamente para sonreír, burlón.

—¿Sucede algo, Malachi?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos haber traído a Liat. Al menos como entretenimiento sí sirve.

Has de reconocer que ha tenido gracia. Ríes con suavidad y le señalas. Desde la marcha de Ziva ha ido encadenando un compañero tras otro a cuál más inepto. Ya no los hacen como él y ella siempre ha sido única. Debiste haber desoído sus quejas y sus ruegos. Debiste haber dejado caer a Ari sin que se inmiscuyera. Ziva te habría odiado durante unas semanas, pero habría terminado entendiéndolo como la buena soldado que siempre fue.

Solo que tu soldado perfecta se cansó de serlo. Que ironía, igual que lo es pensar en lo que dejó atrás, lo que vino buscando y lo que ha encontrado. Al menos ella vivirá un día más, tendrá otra oportunidad para no acabar de forma violenta. Nunca te entrometes, pero tú también tienes una reflexión que compartir.

—Dearing ha cometido un error.

Malachi asiente. No es venganza, es justicia. Una justicia que, de hecho, fortalecerá tus vínculos con la agencia de tu hija, con su nuevo país. Antes de salir has puesto a tu gente a trabajar, pronto tendréis resultados. Pero no es eso lo que ahora te interesa, sino esos pasos ligeros aunque cansados que se aproximan a la puerta.

Es abrir y su caminar se vuelve casi imperceptible. Habrá cambiado, pero mucho menos de lo que imagina y probablemente le gustaría. Te cuesta no sonreír cuando escuchas que cierra y se acerca con sigilo. Como imaginabas, al irrumpir en el salón porta un arma. Lo que no creías era que tendría la cara tan entera, sin más que un chichón y unos rasguños superficiales. Y aun así, parece tan frágil incluso pistola en mano. Te vuelve frágil a ti y se te antoja que en este momento no es algo tan malo.

Te levantas y caminas a su encuentro. Os observáis sin palabras, casi como ante la puerta de aquel coche en tu anterior visita a este lugar. Ese día también creíste que la perderías, igual que hoy al ver las imágenes del edificio, al oír los gritos y sirenas. Ziva estaba allí, ahora la tienes frente a frente. Ni siquiera sabes bien qué decir.

—Papá…—comienza ella, más desconcertada si cabe que tú. No llega a preguntar, prefieres que no lo haga.

—Hija mía.

Extiendes la mano y le tanteas el rostro como si fuese porcelana golpeada y le buscases puntos de fractura. No son sus mejillas las que se quiebran, sino su entereza. El temblor de su barbilla preludia las lágrimas. Deja caer la cabeza hacia delante, se vence sobre ti y admite su derrota con un sollozo desesperado. Tu Ziva está viva y entre tus brazos. Enredas los dedos en su pelo, cierras los ojos y le das gracias a ese Dios en que hace ya demasiado que dejaste de creer.

El director del Mossad se encargará de que le ajusten las cuentas a Dearing, pero eso será luego. Ahora Eli está demasiado ocupado abrazando a su hija.


End file.
